


甘之如饴

by chgg



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chgg/pseuds/chgg





	甘之如饴

爆豪胜己盘腿坐在电脑椅上打游戏，绿谷出久就坐在他盘起来的腿上，扭着身子往他的怀里挤。

挡着显示器的绿色卷发是柔软的，但是发间穿过来的光是带着棱角的，一下一下地往爆豪胜己膨胀的愤怒上戳。

他放开键盘，按着怀里人的头往自己的肩膀上压了压。爆豪胜己被粘人的恋人烦得不行，动作确实用了力气，绿谷出久委屈地呼气，细小的水珠凝结在他的鼻下，正好可以蹭在爆豪胜己袒露的颈间。

家里的电脑很老了，游戏卡在了过图加载界面。爆豪胜己空出手来狠狠拍了一把绿谷出久的屁股，果不其然换来了肩膀一块咬痕。于是刚刚抬起来的手又放回去，轻一下重一下地揉捏着手中的臀瓣。

绿谷出久把屁股往后顶了顶，把他的目的嘟囔了出来。  
“我想做爱。”

爆豪胜己低笑两声，也不知道是真的想打完这一盘还是恶劣到拿这个做调侃。

“别烦，等我打完游戏。”他拿起了撘在绿谷出久屁股上的手。

绿谷出久习惯爆豪胜己打上了游戏的这副反应，干脆老老实实等时间过去，一边从他的颈间吮咬到肩头，一边描摹房间中流动的空气。

他们同居在这四四方方的房间里。没有客厅，也没有厨房，他们无法像别的恋人一样抱在沙发上看电视，更无法两个人缠在一起烹饪晚餐。本来就狭窄的空间，前一任主人围出的卫生间还占了一块面积，于是房间里只容得下一张双人床，一套摆着电脑的桌椅，挂在棚顶的沙袋，和他们二人。

绿谷出久向上看，出租屋挂的是廉价的吸顶灯，灯管用了很久，橘黄色灯光像是卡了带的电台在不得规律地乱闪。

绿谷出久想象眼里的空气被分割成了很多四四方方的格子，爆豪胜己不停地敲着键盘，咔哒咔哒的响声震得空气抖动，格子就一点一点裂开，让忽明忽暗的光漏进去。

躁动的波谱被囚于逼仄的空间中，绿谷出久才得以看清他们本来的样子。

有点像烟花在夜空中绽放开来，绿谷出久想，也有些像蒲公英的毛毛被风吹得四处逃窜。

他的幻想不断跳跃着，忽然感到悲伤不已。正因为他的出现，爆豪胜己很久没有看到过这一切了。

况且他和爆豪胜己之间存在着这一生都难以打破的隔阂，他是一只妖怪，他想，这件事绝不可以让爆豪胜己知道。

第一次遇到爆豪胜己，他还是一名拳击运动员，而自己刚刚接触社会，在尝试着做一名侍者。两人起初的关系并不融洽，绿谷出久生来热情善良，他会边帮爆豪胜己递去自己拧开的瓶装水边絮叨一些无关紧要的话，多数都是要求他注意安全，在擂台上小心谨慎一点。而爆豪胜己身上压着巨额的赌金，位列本赛季排行榜第一名，他心高气傲，最听不得的就是绿谷出久这种高高在上的劝慰的话。

两人相处久了，绿谷出久发现自己越来越崇拜他。有时他会跟着爆豪胜己一同下班，对着他高大的背影说些奇奇怪怪的笑话，亦或是小声嘟囔被他记在心里的复盘分析。

人外有人，爆豪胜己在一场决赛中输了，这件事是在场所有观众都难以相信的，包括爆豪胜己自己。他被锢在地上，每一块肌肉都在嘶吼着发泄自己的疼痛，鲜血从额头流到嘴角。他无法支起上身，只能努力控制着头部慢慢抬起，呲牙咧嘴对身上同样伤痕累累的对手做了一个挑衅的笑容。

擂台在场地的正中央，四周被密集的人潮围着，两块巨大的屏幕上转播出的是爆豪胜己倔强到扭曲了五官的脸。绿谷出久站在爆豪胜己的休息椅旁边，转头看着喧嚣的人群，他们多把赌金压在了爆豪胜己身上，那些人或激烈地叫骂或绝望地唏嘘。

这些声音将绿谷出久包围住，插进妖怪的耳道里，旋转着抠挖。绿谷出久慢慢感觉场内的声音将他的大脑捅了个对穿，自己像是商场抓娃娃机里的商品，被他人随意地提着移动。场内的声音是抓臂，自己复杂的情绪则是吊杆，他被牵引着想要走上擂台，想要将战败的英雄扶起，想要挺身而出将赢方击倒在地。

但是他没有，他感觉自己脚步带起的风是恐惧，他不恐惧人言，不恐惧规矩，他恐惧爆豪胜己会厌恶这样的自己。他永远无法习得自己要如何才可以走进爆豪胜己的内里，那座壁垒仿佛没有任何一个可供自己语言开启的门，也任何一道可以被自己动作撬开的裂缝。

关心不可以，体贴不可以，示弱不可以。绿谷出久想，可能是自己还不太懂人间，不太懂如何靠近另一个人的心。

那天夜里，绿谷出久替爆豪胜己擦拭着额头的伤，空气里跳跃着可怖的寂静。他的手有些颤抖，发现自己的崇敬已经变成了爱意，于是他表白，爆豪胜己答应，这一切就像那晚的战败一样不可思议。

后来爆豪胜己就再也没上过擂台，两人租了一个窄小的房间，橘黄色的灯光也有些温馨的感觉。

灯光，绿谷出久将自己思绪拉回来，才发现灯光已经溢满了眼中所有格子空间里。于是波谱的跳动从痛苦变为不安。爆豪胜己不像他见过的任何一个人类，这一点同他的强大可靠一样吸引着自己，但也正是因为无法理解爆豪胜己的心，他也无可避免的怀疑爆豪胜己是否真正爱着自己，同自己的恋情，是否是对现实的逃避。

绿谷出久心慌不已，他侧头看着爆豪胜己露出的一块后颈，那里同他的肩胛一样健壮，再往下是他常穿的无袖背心。爆豪胜己依旧在入迷地打着游戏，嘴里骂骂咧咧地不知在说些什么乱七八糟的东西。

绿谷出久气不打一处来，挪动臀部一下一下在爆豪胜己的裆部摩擦，蹭了没两下，身下的性器便慢慢胀起。他尝到了甜头，干脆整个人向后仰去，躺在键盘上，将爆豪胜己整块视野占据。

青年背搭在电脑桌上，白嫩的脖颈从圆弧形衣领中挣脱出来，逆着显示器打来的光扯出一个情色的弧度，上面流淌着细密的汗珠，怎么看怎么像焦急的妓女在想尽办法撩拨客人的心。但那段流线又干净地令人感到十分圣洁，像是天鹅引颈，在洒满了阳光的湖面上，引诱他人怀着恭敬的心触碰下去。

他伸出手想要去碰关机键，却在半路被爆豪胜己抓住，绿谷出久贼心不死，诱导着恋人指节分明的手一同向凸出的按钮挪去。

运作着的机器在嘈杂的嗡嗡声中停止了运行，打在绿谷出久背上的光消失，但房间中还有驻守不动的吸顶灯，它依旧苟延残喘地闪烁着，为这副淫靡的画面涂鸦背景。

绿谷出久将重心转移到撑着电脑桌的一只手上，往后坐了坐，把刚刚蹭硬的东西展示出来，另一只手向爆豪胜己的腰间伸去。平角内裤的收腰让人非常容易探入，绿谷出久一点一点向热源摸索，像在沙漠中搜索埋藏的宝藏。

在沙漠上，阳光曝晒，嘴唇干裂，神经比身体需要水分，叫嚣着解说着自己的求生欲。

――想被浇灌。

这个念头一起，似乎同爆豪胜己的欢爱都大不如前，不再是轻挑慢捻的试探，而是一场争分夺秒的战争。

他握着手中滚烫的性器上下撸动，心中如有一副详尽的地图，他知道爆豪胜己每一个兴奋的部位，用指节轻佻地划过性器上隆起的每一条青筋，用指甲羽毛般刮过顶端的沟壑，或是直接握住手中的性器，模仿着后穴收容它的样子尽力地吞吐。

爆豪胜己双腿被压的血液无法流畅，于是下半身的感官都集中在了那块正容着绿谷出久肆意撒野的领地。但明明东西在别人手中受苦的人不是绿谷出久，他却声声叫得大于低喘着的爆豪胜己，婉转来回高高低低。

绿谷出久慵懒地眯着眼睛叫，一声声清晰地传入爆豪胜己的耳朵里。爆豪胜己看着那张脸，明明正在做出那么情色的表情，却难以让人感到淫秽，而是玷污了至清至净的满足感。他伸出手，从绿谷出久伸长的脖颈摩挲到缀着星辰的脸颊，又忽而狠狠一把拽住他的头发，在教堂的柱子上刻下丑陋的裂纹一般，在他隆起的喉结旁嘬出一个粉红的吻痕。

绿谷出久直起身，双手圈在爆豪胜己颈上，露出一个飘忽迷离的笑容，恋人与他有着难以言说的默契，在一瞬间会了意，拖着他的屁股一步一步向床铺走去。

就相拥着一起倒在有些泛黄的被褥上，绿谷出久将衣服卷到胸上，双腿岔开，膝盖连到胯部，再从胯部连到胸部，就这样串成一条线，起伏着引领绿谷出久向床铺的中心挪动，邀请着留出以供爆豪胜己肆虐的空间。

爆豪胜己热爱玩弄绿谷出久的身体，或许这时绿谷出久才得以感受到爆豪胜己在爱着自己。

他知道爆豪胜己喜欢吸吮自己的乳尖，也会不分轻重地撕咬磨吮，这时他会将视线向上转，带着挑衅的意味看着自己。

他知道爆豪胜己喜欢自己的锁骨与喉结，喜欢用舌尖去感受骨节包于白皙皮肉下的质感，感受它们在不断的舔弄下四处逃窜般滚动的感觉。

爆豪胜己还热爱着自己的腰窝，在常年与爆豪胜己共同打拳的作用下，那里是明显埋藏着肌肉的流线型。恋人喜欢把虎口卡在那里，听脂肪的柔软与肌肉的强硬共同谱写的和谐乐曲，然后用力地操弄，感受蕴藏力量的容器在自己的推动下折来折去，最后看着自己在他身下流着泪高潮，粗喘着揉捏自己已然酸痛的那里。

爆豪胜己喜爱自己的皮囊，这个信息通过两人每一次交合毫无隐藏地传达给绿谷出久。本就聪明的山中妖怪见惯了凡尘，理所当然会以此作为砝码去满足自己的爱与欲。

爆豪胜己喜欢自己的乳头，他就挺着胸难耐地把红肿着的两粒小东西送到他嘴里；爆豪胜己喜欢自己的锁骨，喜欢自己的喉结，他就装作毫无防备，丝毫不保留地将这些部位暴露在空气中；爆豪胜己喜欢他的腰肢，他就在高潮快来临时流着泪，边意乱情迷地叫着边扭动着自己迎合恋人的抽送，配合他登顶。

绿谷出久将每一丝爱意糅合在动作里，换取恋人辱骂自己的声音。

“婊子、废物、垃圾。”

难以判断的时候，便将此全部归为宠溺。

他本不想品着毒酒还笑赞甜蜜，但若睁大了眼睛仔细推算分析，岂不是只得空空等待死期逼近？

二人结束了前戏。绿谷出久被舔弄到神志不清，一丝一丝吐出的前列腺液反着光黏在后穴上，爆豪胜己不需要多余的润滑与扩张，将自己同样黏糊糊的性器捅了进去。

绿谷出久呜咽着呻吟，无论这样激烈的性事他已经经历过多少次，当爆豪胜己滚烫的性器侵入体内时，他还是会哆嗦着小声哭泣，身体小幅度地扭动，也不知是想要挣脱，还是想要邀请。

“小胜…呜…真的好大…”绿谷出久四肢蜷缩在一起，眼泛泪光看着爆豪胜己，像是一个初生于人世的婴儿，却带着深不见底的罪孽降临。“真的…好像比上一次…嗯…还要大一点…”

爆豪胜己吻他汗湿的额头，在他垂下的睫毛上吹气，调笑着骂他是个色情至极的垃圾。随后他加大了力度，将自己整根没入，又激烈地抽插着，一点一点挤出绿谷出久体内的空气。

“小胜…真的…太厉害了…不行…”他想说太刺激了，请求爆豪胜己温柔一些对待自己，而深埋体内的被占有欲又在不断叫嚣，他们在等待爆豪胜己占领甬道，向着凸出的敏感点狂轰乱炸般发去袭击。

“废久，大点声喊我名字。”爆豪胜己锻炼了二十余年，手长脚长，可以整个把绿谷出久圈在怀里。

绿谷出久坠于海岸，四肢酸痛，被情潮一波一波洗刷着身体，爆豪胜己的一字一句融化于烧灼的空气，欢愉地将绿谷出久抱紧。

“小胜…小胜…”绿谷出久眼眶红了一圈，近乎发疯般迎合着爆豪胜己的撞击，内里的软肉熟练至极，迎接时放松，送行时收紧，像主人一样饥渴地舔舐吮吸。

爆豪胜己看着绿谷出久这副哭哭啼啼的样子来了趣，将自己整个抽出来，一下一下拍着恋人的脸颊，像是想把沉浸在其中的人唤醒。

“叫全名，叫老子的姓和名。”爆豪胜己汗液从额头流下来，一直滑到颈间。他逆着跳动的灯光，露出一个恶劣的笑容。

“爆豪胜己…小胜…快点儿操我…好难受…”绿谷出久仰着头乱叫，理智早已被欲求压塌，只得胡乱地讲着一些淫秽露骨的话。

“欠操的废物。”爆豪胜己大口大口喘着粗气，又凶狠地顶了进去。“像个摇屁股的母狗”，他骂着，却伸手抽了个枕头垫在绿谷出久不受控制上抬的腰下。

爆豪胜己加大了抽插的力度。空气逐渐沸腾，屋内开始升温，绿谷出久浑身紧绷，尖叫着射了出来。他的下体一片狼藉，汗水和泪水涂了满脸，双腿有些不受控制地颤抖，像是个破破烂烂的水袋，痉挛颤抖着流淌着液体。

情欲慢慢退了下去，绿谷出久看着身上压着自己不断冲撞的爆豪胜己，他的汗滴在自己发间，或滴在自己耳边，让自己可以清楚地闻到恋人身上那股令人放松的野性气息，可靠，又遥远地有些不可思议。

每次做爱结束，情欲不再烧灼自己，绿谷出久便会感受到抑制不住的痛苦。恋人在自己的身上耕耘，这也可以讲作他臣服于难以拒绝的性欲。他拥抱着自己，可他拥抱的却不一定非自己不可。他辞去工作专注于同自己的生活，但这说不定是他逃避事业低谷的契机。

绿谷出久不懂人类，尤其不懂爆豪胜己。

他或许怀疑眼前都是飞跃山川河流涌入怀中的大梦一场，或许感觉生活不过是眠于山中太久从而幻想出来的虚幻泡影。

但身上传来的温度是真实的，体内胀大的东西是真实的，粗暴地拥着他的手臂是真实的，这一部分爆豪胜己，都是真实的。

绿谷出久不想放开可以实实在在触摸得到的东西。

他喜欢爆豪胜己。他喜欢那个曾在擂台上只手遮天爆豪胜己；喜欢恋爱后会一边数落着自己的笨拙一边亲手教导自己打拳，或边把吃着薯片的自己抱在怀里边骂骂咧咧地打游戏的爆豪胜己。

喜欢现在把自己灌得满满的，边无意识地撒娇边赖在自己身体里的爆豪胜己。

绿谷出久抬起酸痛的双臂，在二人编织的喘息声中拥抱住身上起伏的人。他用手一下一下抚摸着爆豪胜己汗淋淋的一段脖颈，时而亦将手指插入温暖湿热的发里。

他们就这样抱着睡着了，绿谷出久不知道自己这份心意，有没有在睡梦中跨越万水千山，与爆豪胜己相聚。


End file.
